


流言

by Meetmeatthecorner



Series: 克莱枫丹小剧场 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner





	1. Chapter 1

这是克莱方丹的平凡的一天。法国国脚们跟往常一样陆陆续续地晨练沐浴之后回到了大本营。餐厅里早已摆下丰盛的早餐，供他们随意选择。

作为职业球员，博格巴十分注意饮食，在一大堆美味面前，他只挑了吐司，酸奶和天然果汁。格里兹曼比他随性一点，往盆子里倒了一大堆儿童口味的彩色麦片，保温杯里装着他从不离身的马黛茶，挨挨蹭蹭地跟博格巴挤在一起。

他们两个走到大餐桌边，看到年轻的首发边后卫已经吃上了，由于早餐是自助的形式，也没有人刻意等队友都到了才一起开吃。听说有些球队确实采用这样的方式培养纪律性，不过博格巴觉得这只会起到破坏球队团结的作用。让大家饿着肚子等最慢的一个队友选完？任何明智的人都知道，距离地狱最近的一条路就是挡在法国人和他的食物中间！

艾尔南德斯和帕瓦尔坐在席尾，他们两个在国青队当过几年室友，都是中卫改边卫，年纪也相当，所以走得比较近些。博格巴跟格里兹曼一般会给瓦拉内留位子，还有姆巴佩和登贝莱也很喜欢加入他们，所以他们选了坐在桌子的另一边。

说人人到，他们刚刚坐下，瓦拉内就端着咖啡，步履潇洒地进来了。他朝着桌子边的两组人看看，微微迟疑了一下，事情看起来有些不对劲。

博格巴看似吊儿郎当很不靠谱，其实对于他在意的人和事，他可是十万分的细心敏锐，没有什么能逃过他的注意力。只不过对于像他这样不勤奋的天才来说，值得他在意的事情不多，无非是格列祖，家人好友，国家队，他的发型，还有曼联，排名分先后。

瓦拉内跟博格巴从青年队就是好友，他们的交情甚至比格里兹曼还要久远，虽然瓦拉内性格稳重，不如乌姆蒂蒂金彭贝他们那样天天跟他玩闹在一起，但两个人之间的情谊十分深厚。

瓦拉内跟格里兹曼关系也十分亲密——在有些人眼里甚至有点过分亲密了——他们虽然效力同城死敌，但这一点也没影响他们的亲密友情。话又说回来，根本就不可能有人不喜欢格里兹曼嘛，博格巴这样想，那得多反社会人格？安托万那么可爱，但他是属于我一个人的！博格巴想到这里，喜滋滋地在格里兹曼头上亲了一下。格里兹曼转头看着他，眼睛里有漫天的星辰。

帕瓦尔入选国家队时间还短，对于这对情侣的公开虐狗还没有习以为常，有点刻意地转开头去跟艾尔南德斯讲话：“他们怎么一大早就……”

“习惯了。”艾尔南德斯耸耸肩，他可是在更衣室里无数次看到格里兹曼跟博格巴无比肉麻地视频聊天，顺便泄露全队肉体，早就习得了视而不见的功夫。

“可是这样当着瓦拉内前辈的面……”

“他应该也早就习惯了吧。”艾尔南德斯说。

“你也知道他们三个的事吗？Coco告诉我的，明明他还比博格巴先认识格里兹曼……”

“当然，这件事大家都知道，不过谁也不公开说罢……”

“嘘……别说了，他过来了。”帕瓦尔压低了声音制止道。

两个年轻的边后卫齐刷刷地向着瓦拉内扬起脸，嘴角挂着纯真无邪的微笑，就差没有把“我们没有在当事人背后嚼舌根”这句话写在脸上。

博格巴给格里兹曼一搅和，完全忘记了之前的思路。等他想起来的时候，瓦拉内已经拉开椅子坐在小卷毛旁边了。咦咦咦？他竟然抛弃传统不跟我们坐在一起了？

博格巴跟格里兹曼交换了一个眼色，千言万语尽在不言中。格里兹曼笑嘻嘻地说：“拉斐尔，新人胜旧人，本杰明比我有魅力是吗？”

帕瓦尔嘴里的果汁全喷了出来，咳得停不下来，白皙的小脸涨得通红，不知道是因为呛着了，还是因为格里兹曼的话。艾尔南德斯出于道义，有点关心地拍着他的背。

“哈哈哈，安托万，你可真幽默。”瓦拉内面无表情地说，眼睛里闪着警告的光芒。

其他队友三三两两地走进来，大家看到桌边明明有的是空位，博格巴格里兹曼和瓦拉内三个却没有跟往常一样坐在一起，不免都是一愣，听着这番对话更是隐藏着腥风血雨，都很有默契地装作什么不知道。

只有登贝莱刚想开口，姆巴佩眼疾手快地往他嘴里塞了一个面包，把他满肚子的话都堵在肚子里。

“唔唔唔唔。”

“对，哥哥回头会给你解释的。”


	2. Chapter 2

一天的训练结束以后，本来应该是大家各自休息的时间，瓦拉内还惦记着今天晚上应该可以把FIFA玩到2022年世界杯，半路上就被博格巴神神秘秘地截住了。

“干嘛？”

“我跟安托万有事找你，至关重要，你来了就知道。”

今天一天这两个人都偷偷在背地里嘀嘀咕咕的，不知道又在搞什么鬼。瓦拉内满腹狐疑，不过博格巴都说到这份上了，他也没什么重要的事，就跟他一起去了博格巴和格里兹曼的房间。他们在克莱方丹大多数是双人间，本来以博格巴和格里兹曼的地位，他们要住一人间也没什么问题，不过格里兹曼以一句“为什么要多此一举”就打回去了，倒是让瓦拉内享受了一人间的待遇。

说起来，以前在国青的时候博格巴都是跟瓦拉内住一间的，格里兹曼来了以后他就去跟格里兹曼一间了，所以他们是那个时候就在一起了吗？还是只是有所预谋？

瓦拉内摇摇头，他才不想知道答案！

格里兹曼正光着脚坐在床上打堡垒之夜，保温杯放在地上，衣服乱七八糟地丢在床上。

“你怎么不等我就开始打了？”

“谁让你去了那么久，我无聊就先玩一会儿。”

“好了好了先别玩了，拉斐尔来了。”博格巴说着把电视给关了。

格里兹曼耸耸肩，反正这盘他打得也不怎么样。

波霸在床上坐下，大腿跟格里兹曼紧紧贴在一起。瓦拉内忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。

“你说还是我说？”

“你说。”格里兹曼戳戳他的胳膊。

“好吧。”博格巴清了清嗓子，“拉斐尔，我们也是认识很久的老朋友了……你也知道国家队对我有多重要，我知道你也是一样的，我很喜欢现在的球队，大家虽然背景和性格都各不相同，但是大家都相处得特别开心。你跟我都不希望更衣室里面闹出什么不愉快，影响了场上或者场下的化学反应……”

博格巴没说完第一句，瓦拉内心中就已经警铃大作了，终于忍不住打断说：“你把我叫来就是为了说教的？我做了什么吗？”

博格巴跟格里兹曼有点不好意思地互相交换了一个眼神。

“你说嘛。”格里兹曼有几分撒娇地说。

“我听说……呃……你……你是不是对安托万有意思？”

如果眼神可以杀人，博格巴现在已经死了十次。

“你是哪里听来的天方夜谭？”

“呃……有不愿意表明身份的消息源说……”

“是卢卡斯吗？”瓦拉内打断了他。今天早上两个边后卫的悄悄话早就被他听见了。

“你怎么知道？”博格巴还没说完，被格里兹曼踢了一脚。

“我就知道是他在背后嚼舌头！”瓦拉内没好气地说，“我比你早两年认识安托万，我要是真对他有意思，我早就跟他在一起了，你以为还轮得到你？”

“我操！你这是什么话？怎么就轮不到我了！”博格巴一跳三尺高。

“行了行了。”格里兹曼赶紧拉住他，“你自己不是说了不能破坏团结？”

“你听听他说的是人话吗？”

“他只是随便说说的。你放心吧，他说了不算。就算我以前跟谁在一起，我一遇到你也会立刻踢了那个人，跟你在一起的！再说了……”格里兹曼拉住博格巴，在他耳边轻轻说了半天，博格巴的脸上才渐渐露出了笑容。

类似的肉麻发言瓦拉内已经听过很多次了，用脚趾也想得出他们在说什么。他忍不住打了一个大哈欠：“如果你们就想问我这个的话，那问完了我可要走了……”

房间的主人好像已经把他的存在忘记了，只顾着卿卿我我地聊天。瓦拉内走出房间，有点气愤地砰的一声把门甩上了。


	3. Chapter 3

瓦拉内还没走两步，吉鲁正好打开门，从房间里探出头来，差点撞在他身上。

“啊，拉斐尔，你来得正好！我正要去找你呢！”

今天到底是什么日子？一个两个都来找他？瓦拉内警惕地看着吉鲁，刚刚的经历令他有点神经过敏。

“来呀来呀，我有句话要问你。我们正好开了一瓶好酒，你来坐坐。”

瓦拉内想不出拒绝的好理由，跟着吉鲁一起走进了他的房间，不，他跟洛里的房间。当然了，他们两个也是完全有资格住单人间的，当然了，他们也想两个人住在一起。

吉鲁和洛里的房间至少井井有条，纹丝不乱。书桌上还摆放着书本和他们两个人的合影。尽管是临时宿舍，倒也还是有几分家的气氛。

洛里正在看网球，边桌上摆着三个酒杯和一瓶已经开封的红酒，他们还问厨房要了一个醒酒桶，倒是会享受！洛里看到他们不免一愣：“这么快？”

“我还没出门呢，正好碰到拉斐尔路过。”

吉鲁招呼瓦拉内坐下，又问他要不要来一杯。

瓦拉内本来没打算喝酒，转念一想，经过刚才博格巴和格里兹曼对他的精神摧残，他也许需要一些酒精来麻痹自己。

橡木和葡萄的芬芳在口腔中散开，仿佛把人带回温暖明媚的波尔多。瓦拉内叹了一口气，真是好酒。

吉鲁和洛里特意把他叫来当然不会是特意请他来品酒的：“所以你们想跟我说什么？”

吉鲁和洛里交换了一个眼神。

“你说吧。”吉鲁跟洛里说，“你是队长。

“不，你来说。我不擅长这种……”

到底是要跟他宣布什么不得了的事情？瓦拉内赶紧又喝了一口酒平复神经。

吉鲁叹了口气：“好吧……拉斐尔，我们也是认识很久的老朋友了……你也知道国家队对我有多重要，我知道你也是一样的，我很喜欢现在的球队，大家虽然背景和性格都各不相同，但是大家都相处得特别开心。你跟我都不希望更衣室里面闹出什么不愉快，影响了场上或者场下的化学反应……”

这话总觉得听着有点耳熟……

“等一下！”瓦拉内打断了他，“你接下来该不会要问我是不是暗恋雨果了？”

“什么？”洛里和吉鲁同时问。

“呃……”看起来他们好像并没有打算问这个问题，瓦拉内不禁有点后悔自己的冒失，“我开玩笑的。”

吉鲁扬起眉毛，半信半疑地看着他。

“我真的是开玩笑的！”

“如果你真的喜欢雨果，那也是很正常的，我是一个很大度的男人，不在乎别人暗恋我的伴侣……毕竟我了解雨果的魅力。”

为什么这种时候他还要被喂狗粮？

“我绝对没有！”瓦拉内斩钉截铁地说。

吉鲁和洛里又对视一眼，他们两个从以前开始就这样，光用眼神交流，令身边的人都感到自己多余。

“随便你们信不信吧，我要走了。”瓦拉内站起来。

“别，先别走。”洛里敏捷地拦住他，不愧是世界级的反应神经。

“干嘛？要邀我3P吗？”瓦拉内没好气地问。

吉鲁一阵大笑，拍拍他的肩膀：“拉法，你不要那么神经过敏，放松点。最近是不是压力太大了？”

洛里也笑着又往他的酒杯里倒了四分之一杯。

瓦拉内不松懈地持续瞪着他们。

“听我说，我们真的没有恶意，只不过听到了队内的一些流言……想跟你聊聊。”吉鲁举起双手，有几分无奈地说。

“什么流言？”瓦拉内花了好大的劲才把后半句“说我暗恋格列祖吗”压下去，他今天给自己挖的坑已经够多了。

“听说你看上了本杰明，本杰明帕瓦尔……”吉鲁有点多此一举地加了一句，他总不见得是在谈论门迪。

怎么全世界都关心起他的感情生活来了！

洛里不赞成地制止了吉鲁。

“拉斐尔，你知道……小本跟卢卡斯的事吗？”洛里一边说，一边小心翼翼地观察着瓦拉内的脸色。

他还真不知道！

“什么？Benji不是和Coco吗？”吉鲁显然也跟他一样吃惊。

怎么又把托利索卷进来了！

“他跟Luki是室友，这不是明摆着的吗？”

“我可是亲耳听到Coco问他我们能不能在一起的？”

“他是在问转会拜仁的事啦，肯定是Luki！”

“如果不是为了Coco，干嘛要去拜仁呢？他又不是德国人，他可以去马竞啊，不行还能去皇马啊。”

“马竞皇马是说去就能去的吗？Coco现在也在啊，他还天天跟卢卡斯同进同出，你能不能稍微用用脑子？不要整天只用下半身思考！”

“你们能不能商量好了再来找我？!”瓦拉内觉得他现在就算喝一瓶酒，十瓶酒，把克莱方丹的酒窖都喝空了，也放松不了他的神经。

那对过期新婚夫夫还沉浸在热烈的争执中，根本没空管瓦拉内的抗议。瓦拉内报复性地一口喝光了酒，挫败地走出了门，连再见都懒得说。


	4. Chapter 4

人一倒霉，喝凉水都塞牙。瓦拉内还没来得及走到走廊尽头的单人间，第三次被人叫住了。

“那个……瓦拉内前辈……”

“又怎么了？”瓦拉内没好气地转过身，站在他眼前的不是别人，正是帕瓦尔本人。

瓦拉内顿时有点泄气：“叫我拉斐尔就行了。”

“嗯……”太迟了，帕瓦尔好像有点被他的气势给吓到了，结结巴巴地说，“呃，好的，那个，拉斐尔……呃……前辈……”

瓦拉内叹了一口气。

“我其实……有些话想跟你说……呃……现在方便吗？”

方便，有什么不方便的？瓦拉内愤世嫉俗地想。

今天晚上他只想好好把FIFA打到2022年而已，偏偏全世界都联合起来不让他如愿：“好吧，我们去你房间说吧。”

“啊？”帕瓦尔好像是吃了一惊，“……要去我房间吗？”

“怎么了？不方便吗？还是你想在走廊聊天？”

“呃……不，去我房间也可以……不过……呃……Luki也在。”

啊，叫得可真亲热！瓦拉内多少有点酸溜溜的。当然了，卢卡斯当然在！他怎么可能不在？他们两个八成也是商量好了，打算诱敌深入，迎头痛击。先审问他有没有在暗恋帕瓦尔，然后在他面前好好秀一番恩爱。

哼，瓦拉内什么大风大浪没见过？他要是会退缩，他就跟艾尔南德斯姓！

“带路吧。”瓦拉内视死如归，表情庄重得像个殉道者。

帕瓦尔有点紧张地瞄了瞄他，带着他走进了房间。

这是瓦拉内第一次来他跟艾尔南德斯的房间，这里跟博格巴格里兹曼还有吉鲁洛里的房间的布局差不多，靠窗一张床，靠门一张床，还有几件简单的家具。不过他们并没有像那两对交往多年的情侣一样把所有的个人物品都混在一起，还是个归个的。

艾尔南德斯应该是睡靠窗那张床。他的东西在床边堆成一堆，床单也乱七八糟的，一看就是早上起来还没铺过。

帕瓦尔的床在靠门这边，看起来比艾尔南德斯稍微整齐一点，但也好不到哪里去。

至少他们一看就是分床睡的，瓦拉内忍不住一阵欣慰，又赶紧把自己骂醒。

关你屁事啊？他们晚上分床睡，又不代表没睡过！现在分床睡，也不代表一辈子分床睡！你在那边暗搓搓高兴个屁啊？

艾尔南德斯嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖，毫无仪态地大字型摊在沙发上玩手机，看到他们进来，赶快手忙脚乱地爬起来，一脸惊讶地问帕瓦尔：“怎么回事？我还以为你今晚不回来了？”

他的室友狠狠地剜了他一眼。

又来了！情侣间的眼神交流……瓦拉内觉得自己真是日了狗了。可惜他光顾着愤慨，没有来得及仔细思索艾尔南德斯的话。

“呃……那我出去转转吧……看看坎特他们打牌还缺人不……”艾尔南德斯有点尴尬地站起来抓抓头。

“不用了，坐下！”

“基利安早上还叫我一起联机的……”

“坐下！”

艾尔南德斯被瓦拉内的气势吓到了，询问地看着帕瓦尔。帕瓦尔跟他直摇头。

“你也坐下。”

帕瓦尔不敢做声，乖乖地坐在室友身边，两只手摆在膝盖上，就像一个听话的小学生。

两个年轻人一起抬头，四只眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，等他训话。瓦拉内一阵头痛，觉得自己简直成了抓到早恋的训导员。

“好吧……虽然你们入选国家队的时间都不长，但是我们一起打了世界杯，你们也知道国家队对我有多重要，我知道你们也是一样的，我很喜欢现在的球队，大家虽然背景和性格都各不相同，但是大家都相处得特别开心。我们都不希望更衣室里面闹出什么不愉快，影响了场上或者场下的化学反应……”

 

这话怎么这话越听越耳熟？不去想了，怒气和酒精把瓦拉内的理智都蒸发得差不多了。

帕瓦尔在沙发上坐立难安地扭来扭去，像只热锅上的蚂蚁。

“我……我……我要上厕所……”艾尔南德斯灵机一动举手说。

都什么时候了还玩这种三年级的尿遁把戏？

“不许去！给我坐好了。”

艾尔南德斯和帕瓦尔对视一眼，艾尔南德斯安慰地拍拍帕瓦尔的背。

把你的手给我放下！

瓦拉内气得连自己说到哪儿都忘了，只好总结陈词道：“总之，不要再问我喜欢谁了！我一个人也没有在喜欢！我对国家队的队友没兴趣！”

两个边后卫噤若寒蝉地点头，帕瓦尔涨红了脸，看起来都快哭了。

“明白了的话，那就明天训练见吧！”

瓦拉内终于得以扬眉吐气，大摇大摆地扬长而去，给那对小情侣留下一个胜利的背影。

今晚没有人再拦在他和FIFA之间了，不过当瓦拉内终于打开主机的时候，发现自己已经失去了玩游戏的兴致。


	5. Chapter 5

气氛有点不太对劲。

瓦拉内一走进餐厅，原本聊得热闹的队友突然集体安静了下来。

艾尔南德斯就像受了惊的兔子一样，三下两下把吐司塞进嘴里，丢下一句：“我吃完了，我先走了！”

以往总是跟他形影不离的帕瓦尔不见了人影，反而是托利索坐在他身边。年轻的拜仁中场一口气喝光了咖啡，抓住艾尔南德斯的胳膊说：“等我，我跟你一起走！”

“我肚子痛。”

“有点冷我得加件衣服。”

“我突然有急事要赶紧给家里打电话。”

“我的狗想我了。”

其他的队友也纷纷找了各种理由走人了，餐厅里只剩下没几个人。

登贝莱还在浑然不觉得吃东西，不理会旁边急得冒汗的姆巴佩。

格里兹曼笑眯眯地跟他们说：“基利安，你们两个去问问教练组下午训练什么时候报道吧。”

“可是我还没吃完……”

登贝莱还没说完，姆巴佩就抓起他盘子里剩下的两片培根塞进他嘴里：“我们这就去！”

姆巴佩一向以他的速度为傲，没两分钟就揪着登贝莱的衣领消失了。餐厅里除了瓦拉内以外，就只剩下四个人。

博格巴和格里兹曼坐在门的一边，吉鲁和洛里坐在门的另一边。

这是左右都埋伏下了啊！瓦拉内叹了一口气。连个逃跑的机会都不给他。

看他们反应之神速，八成昨晚他一走，卢卡斯就跟他的马竞队友告状去了。

“所以，我昨天的话都白说了是吗？”博格巴双手抱胸。他一向嘻嘻哈哈吊儿郎当的，严肃起来格外沉郁。

换了平时，瓦拉内倒不怕他，只不过法国队里从来不讲究辈分，老将理应关照新人，他昨天却把帕瓦尔和艾尔南德斯一顿训，自己也觉得自己确实做得有点过分了。

吉鲁清了清嗓子，打圆场道：“本来嘛，这种事讲究你情我愿才行，人家喜欢你，你不喜欢人家也没关系，不过你这个态度就有点过分了……”

“哈？”

格里兹曼似笑非笑地看着瓦拉内，看起来比博格巴还要可怕：“卢卡斯都告诉我了，你昨天那个要吃人的样子……令他受到了重大精神伤害，吓得差点尿裤子。”

“我才没有尿裤子！”窗外突然传来一个声音。

博格巴走过去一看，窗外藏着好几个借口走掉的队友，都在指责艾尔南德斯的冲动，看到博格巴来了，顿时做鸟兽散。

“一个天真可爱，情窦初开的小朋友，第一次入选了国家队，打得还是自己不擅长的位置。幸好他一直收到了前辈的关照和鼓励，并肩战斗，终于拿到了最重要是大力神杯。他好不容易鼓起勇气，想跟仰慕的前辈表白，还没来得及说出口呢，就被无情地拒绝了，还是当着他室友的面……”洛里痛心疾首地说，“你们是后防线上的搭档，门将面前的最后一道屏障。现在闹成这样，这真是令我十分担忧啊……”

一向在别人禁区附近晃荡的吉鲁在一旁感同身受地点着头。

“卢卡斯？”事情好像有点超出了他的预计，瓦拉内一脸呆滞地问，“要跟我告白？”

“我才没有！！！！”明明刚才已经走开了，窗外又传来艾尔南德斯的声音。

博格巴“啧啧”两声，把窗猛地关上，连窗帘也拉上了。

“你这人吧，平时还挺敏锐的，怎么关键时刻这么迟钝？”格里兹曼双手抱胸说，“真是令人不敢相信……”

“就凭你这鸟样，还说轮不到我跟安托万在一起？”博格巴还在记仇瓦拉内昨天的话，鄙视地说。

“你们不是卢卡斯和本杰明不是在一起了吗？”瓦拉内有几分责难地看着吉鲁和洛里。

吉鲁不好意思地摸摸鼻子：“他们只是室友而已，我亲自跟卢卡斯确认过了……为了以防万一，我跟科朗坦也确认过了，他们确实是在讨论明年转会的事情……”

这么说的话，昨天有人打算跟瓦拉内告白，并且这个人不是艾尔南德斯，并且这个人还是单身……

瓦拉内”噌”的一声站起来：“明天再兴师问罪吧！我现在有急事！”

在场的四个人倒是没有阻拦他。一直等他跑了老远了，洛里才说：“没有人想到要告诉他今天本杰明请假回家的事情吗？”

吉鲁耸耸肩。

博格巴懒洋洋地把手环住格里兹曼的肩膀：“让他去吧。”

“他活该！”格里兹曼总结道，在场的四人一致点头。


	6. Chapter 6

艾尔南德斯觉得自己有家归不得，真是老悲催了。

“开门啊！”

“等一下，给我五分钟！”

“妈的，五分钟之前你就是这样说的！开门开门开门！”

门“砰”的一下打开了，幸好艾尔南德斯及时收手，才没有一拳敲在瓦拉内脸上。

瓦拉内看起来衣着整齐，很正常的样子，不过艾尔南德斯还是再跟他确认了一下：“我可以进来吗？里面安全吗？”

“当然。”

艾尔南德斯往里面探探头，他的室友坐在床上，衣冠楚楚，手里拿着一个游戏手柄，身边还放着一个。

哼，他们要是只是在打游戏的话，还锁个屁门啊？搞了那么久才来开，还不是在掩饰犯罪现场？

为了他的精神健康，艾尔南德斯一点也不想知道他们刚才在他的房间里干什么。

“你就干脆搬去瓦拉内的房间啊？或者我跟瓦拉内换？不要每次都让我敲半天门行吗？”

“不要！”帕瓦尔一口回绝。

“你到底在害羞什么啊？不是全队都知道你们好上了吗？”

帕瓦尔赶紧打断了他：“别说了，就是不行。”

“大家都是成年人了，做爱也是很正常的……”艾尔南德斯看到帕瓦尔热度逐渐上升的脸颊和旁边默不作声的瓦拉内，“难道……不会吧？难道你们还没有做过……”

赶在帕瓦尔自爆之前，瓦拉内一把捂住了艾尔南德斯的嘴：“你能不能闭嘴？不要哪壶不开提哪壶？谢谢。”

“唔唔唔……”艾尔南德斯直点头。

天哪！大八卦！他们交往了那么久还没有睡过！我要赶紧告诉安托万去！！

趁着瓦拉内杀人灭口之前，艾尔南德斯拔腿就跑：“好吧，我就是来拿我的充电器的……我去找托利索打牌了，你们玩得开心点！拉法叔叔，祝你好运！”

一个枕头砸在了艾尔南德斯刚刚好关上的房门。


End file.
